Unfaithful Revisited
by Allyson Rae
Summary: SPOILERS for "Unfaithful" -- HUDDY: "But yet with every knock at the door, she prayed she would find those blue eyes staring back at her."


**Unfaithful Revisited**

**Author's Note:** I haven't had much free time to write lately, but after watching tonight's episode, I have to do it. I was so MAD! The only good part was the piano at the end. *swoon* But seriously, House should have been there; Cuddy should have told him. If you haven't seen "Unfaithful," there are MAJOR spoilers in here. Well, kinda. You'll understand.

*******

"It's cold out there," House stated, looking out the glass doors to PPTH. He glanced over at Cuddy, standing shoulder to shoulder with him. She half-smirked.

"At least you have shoes that cover your toes." He almost snorted, casting a glance to her feet, before returning his eyes to her face.

"So it's tonight, huh?" He fell silent, staring into the snow swirling through the air.

"Yeah. Bad weather for it." She hesitated, the words dangling from her tongue, not quite willing to let go and be heard.

"Maybe you'll get lucky. Maybe your sister will decide that the roads are just too bad to drive out."

"Yeah, fingers crossed."

House looked back out to the snow again. "Well…have fun." He pushed open the doors and began his slow trip to his car. Cuddy shook her head and followed after him.

"House, wait." It was now or never. He stopped walking, turning to face her. She rushed forward to meet him, almost losing her footing in the snow that fell around them. "I…I didn't mean what I said before. Well…maybe I did at the time, but I realize now that I really didn't mean any of what I said at all and…"

"Cuddy, slow down. House interrupted her ramblings. "You know, you might black out if you forget to breathe when you talk."

She half-smiled. "Right. What I mean to say is…House, please come tonight. I know you think it's stupid, and I know I've been saying so many different things all day, but the truth is—I really want you to be there. I…I'm sorry. I…Maybe I'll just go. Sorry." She made a quick turn on her heel and began to walk away.

"Cuddy! Hang on!" House limped over to where she stood, covered in snow and rubbing her temples with one hand. "Do you really want me there?"

Cuddy nodded, looking down to the slush-covered sidewalk. "Yes," she nearly whispered.

"Okay." House said nothing else, only turning and walking away, toward his car. Cuddy watched him grow smaller, shaking her head in confusion. Silently, she finished the walk to her car, embracing the heat that awaited her now-frozen toes once she arrived.

*******

It was 7:30. Cuddy knew that it served her right for being so damn confusing in the first place. She knew he wasn't going to come now. But yet with every knock at the door, she prayed she would find those blue eyes staring back at her.

The house was so crowded and noisy; she didn't recognize the difference this knock had from the others throughout the evening. She was distracted by conversation and Rachel's fussy whimpering as she swung open the door for the millionth time that night, not expecting to be face to face with the man whom she had been missing.

"House?" Cuddy asked in surprise as he smirked down at her. "You came." House…chuckled.

"What did you change your mind again? Should I take back the monkey?" He held up a little pink bag containing a stuffed purple monkey. Cuddy smiled.

"No, no, no. Come in." She stepped back and he entered, meeting the surprised faces of Drs. Wilson and Cameron. He merely shrugged as he unwrapped his scarf and took off his coat. He headed straight for the food, dropping the monkey off on a side table.

Cuddy stood, watching him limp toward the wine, unsure if she was truly seeing what she thought she was seeing. Cameron approached her, taking Rachel from her grasp and muttering a soft '_follow him_,' into Cuddy's ear.

From across the room, House met her eyes, taking a sip of wine and…smiling? Was he smiling at her? Cuddy smiled back, shaking her head. Yes, he was, and she was thrilled.

Maybe tonight would be extra-special indeed.

*******

Okay, crappy ending, but the thing was going nowhere else. However the purple monkey may have sparked a companion piece in the near future—stay tuned.

Feel free to review and tell me how bad this half-hour's worth of writing was thrown together! :D haha.

**xoxo**

Allyson Rae

"_peace, love & music."_


End file.
